Dying To Be Used
by The Darkness That Follows You
Summary: He found her when she was broken and he built her back up only to tear her apart again. So she ran from him, but she's back and Izaya wants her back. Will he tear her apart again or he will accept her for who she is now? Izaya x OC. Will be changed to rated M later.
1. Prologue: Running for help

_Months after Izaya and Shizuo graduate from Raijin academy..._

Snow kept falling down from the sky as she ran though the city. She would do anything to get as far away from him as possible. Her only goal at that moment was to get to Heiwajima Shizuo's home. Izaya wouldn't dare go there to look for her and she knew it. She knew Shizuo wouldn't turn her away even if he didn't have enough room in his small apartment.

"Ah!" she slipped on the ice and slid into an alley way.

"Naomi-chan you must be more careful when running like that." She flinched at the sound of his voice. Very slowly she looked over at him as he leaned against the ally wall. She knew he wasn't very happy from how he wasn't even trying to smirk. He just looked at her with a blank expression. Naomi preferred to see emotion in him even if it was often not how he was truly feeling. "Get up, you're getting dirty." She stood up and limped as she put weight down on her left ankle. Izaya clicked his tongue impatiently as she limped towards him. "I'll call a cab, and when we get home you should probably soak that ankle."

"Are you angry?" she asked softly.

"You'll find out when we get home." He said unemotionally, "Were you trying to go to Shizu-chan's house?"

"…" she opened her mouth as if she were going to answer, but stopped herself.

"I thought so." He said reaching out and cupping her cheek in his hand, "Do you really think he can keep me away from you?"

"No…" she almost whispered, "… I probably would've come back eventually anyway."

"True and Shizu-chan could never take care of you properly." He said running his thumb over the apple of her cheek, "You're too… breakable to be around him."

"I'm sorry Izaya-kun." She said leaning into his touch, "I won't try to run again."

"Good, now let me call that cab." He said smiling a little at her.

* * *

Naomi quietly slipped out of Izaya's bed room and down the stairs. She walked out of his apartment and pulled out of his cell phones, the one he always contacted Celty on. She was tired of being his little play thing and getting treated like dirt by him. She had loved him and gave him her everything, but that still didn't get her his love in return.

She looked at the cell phone screen and dialed Celty's number. When it stopped ringing she knew she had finally answered. "I need help…"

* * *

Shadow's Ramble: So… this is the first chapter of a new story for Durarara, and hopefully this one is more liked than the last one. Let me know what you think of this. It's just the prologue so the next chapter should be up sometime soon. Please review, reviews always make me want to write more even if they're just little things like 'I really like this,' or 'Please keep writing'. Anyway, Shadow out~!


	2. Miss You

Shiki blew smoke out his nose as he thought about what the young woman in front of him had just asked. She was too young for what she was asking of him. Not only that but, she was too pretty to be able to do the things the Awakusu needed her to. A woman like her shouldn't fight with or like a man. Still she had an edge above men too; she was a woman. She could blend in with the crowd and it was less likely for a man to want to fight her, but it was also more likely for her to get hurt. Shiki weighed the pros and cons of having her as part of the Awakusu. He knew he wouldn't be making the final decisions, but if he approved of her she was more than likely going to become a member of the Awakusu since Dougen valued his opinion.

"What kind of job are you interested in?" he asked after taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I don't have a particular interest in any job, I can do a number of things, but I was a body guard for a celebrity in the states so I guess I could do something of that sort." She said rather nonchalantly.

"I'll tell that to Dougen-sama." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you Shiki-san." She said as they both stood and then bowed to each other before parting.

* * *

Ikebukuro hadn't changed much since she left six years ago. Raijin academy was now called Raira academy, but it was the same as she remembered it to be. As Naomi walked down the street she looked around for anyone that looked familiar. A smile came to her face as she spotted a mess of blonde hair and dread locks a little ways a head of her. She picked up her pace and walked around several other people.

"Shizuo-kun! Tom-kun!" they both stopped and turned around to look at who was calling out their names.

"Uh, do we know you?" Tom asked as Shizuo looked at the girl.

"You don't remember me?" she said cocking her head to the side, "We used to all talk together in middle school?"

"Naomi-chan?" Shizuo's face lit up with happiness, "I thought that you had died or the flea did something horrible to you!"

"No, I just left the country for a little while." She said as if it were no big deal to have suddenly vanished without so much as a note saying 'goodbye' or 'I'll be back'.

"Where have you been?" Tom asked her and she shrugged.

"I went to the states, learned how to fight, I was a body guard for a while." She said to him.

"Are we talking about the girl who screamed in the girl's locker room over a spider no bigger than the tip of a pencil?" Tom asked and she got a serious expression.

"That was a huge spider, you remember don't you Shizuo-kun?" she asked as he blushed a little.

"All I remember was hearing you scream and going to help you only to see you in your under clothes." He muttered almost too quietly for them to hear.

"I remember that, you couldn't look at me for a month without blushing, like you're doing now." She said and he frowned.

"I am not blushing; it's just really warm out today." He grumbled as he looked away from her.

"If you say so," She said with a giggle.

"You seem a lot more confident then you did the last time we saw you." Tom pointed out. She was actually a lot more confident than she had ever been. It was almost like he was talking to a completely different person.

"Well, I'm not the same person I was the last time you saw me; I've been through a lot." She said looking as if she were reflecting on something that had happened in her past.

"You're not going to fool around with that damned flea again are you?" Shizuo asked bluntly.

"It depends on my mood, but I most definitely won't let him manipulate me again." She said and Shizuo look his head.

"You love way too easily." He said to her.

"I love you as if you were the Nii-san* I never had." She said smiling at him, "speaking of siblings how is Kasuka-chan?"

"He's dating this girl…" he trailed off not remembering what her name was.

"Hijiribe Ruri-san." She said and he frowned at her.

"So what brought you back home?" Tom quickly changed the subject.

"I was homesick and I missed my friends." She said with a sad smile.

"We missed you too, Naomi-chan." Shizuo said smiling as well.

* * *

Shiki sighed after talking to Dougen. He hadn't expected him to hired the girl to be both Shiki's bodyguard and for her to help him in getting information from Orihara Izaya, but Dougen probably knew something he didn't, so he let it go. She would make a good asset to their organization and he knew it.

* * *

*Nii-san means older brother in Japanese.

Shadow's Ramble: Woah! I didn't think that people would like this story. It makes me think that I should've written more about what it was like when she was with Izaya. Maybe I'll do little flash backs here or there. I don't know, I'm still planning this out. So if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see in this story feel free to tell me. Please review, reviews make me write faster and the faster I right the more chapters they'll be~! Shadow out~!


	3. Trust

Izaya smirked as he walked up to Shiki's car. He opened the door and slid into the back seat like he did on any other day. He blinked in surprise when he saw a pretty girl sitting where Shiki usually would be. She wore a red business suit, but still showed some skin. Her long dark hair was pulled back loosely and she looked oddly familiar to the informant.

"Where is Shiki-san?" Izaya asked her and she nodded to the front seat. Shiki sat there turned around watching them with his usual irritated expression. "Why is she here?"

"I'm eventually going to take over dealing with information for the Awakusu." She said to him, "But for the time being we both have to deal with you."

"Do I know you? You look oddly familiar." Izaya said and she smirked slightly.

"Yes, I had the misfortune of meeting you in the past." She said sounding almost nice about it.

"What's your name?" he asked as Shiki sighed.

"I'll give you that information after you give us what we want." She said and Izaya smirked.

"I still get paid though, right?" he joked with her.

"Who is pulling the strings, Orihara-san?" Shiki cut right to the chase. Izaya already knew that he was talking about the new Yakuza group that was trying to take over the Awakusu's territory.

"They call themselves Katana Ame." He said nonchalantly, "I don't have the name of who's in charge of them, but I have the names of some of their stronger members."

"And those names are?" Shiki asked him. Izaya was curious about the girl next to him so he figured talking would get him what he wanted.

"Ito Amaya, Hamada Eiji, Watanabe Hisoka, and his twin brother Katsumi are all the names I have." He said and Shiki nodded.

"My name is Kuroki Naomi." The girl sitting next to him said and for a moment Izaya's mask fell. Shiki was surprised to see shock on the informant face.

"I thought you had committed suicide." Izaya said and she chuckled.

"No, I'm still alive." She said reaching across him and opening the door, "I'll see you around Izaya-san."

Izaya nodded at her and slipped out the door silently. He walked away feeling empty and emotionless after seeing her. As he walked a smile found its way to his face and he giggled, and slowly his laughter turned maniacal. The few people that were walking on that street gave him odd looks until his laughter died down.

* * *

"How do you know him?" Shiki asked and she frowned.

"He used me when we were in high school and college, I don't really want to talk about that." She said as he started the car.

"He looked a little shocked to see you." Shiki said and she smiled a little as she looked out the window.

"Wouldn't you be shocked if someone seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth and then suddenly they came back?" She said looking up at him through the rear view mirror, "Besides I wasn't very stable back then, so it's no surprise he thought I had killed myself."

"Hmm," he hummed and asked nothing more about her past.

"So what do we do now that we know some of the people we're dealing with?" she asked and he smiled.

"Well, it's getting late, so you can go home and I'll report what we found to Dougen-sama." He said and she nodded, "He'll tell us what to do from there."

"Okay." She said turning to look out the window again.

* * *

_A teenage Izaya stared at the shaking girl as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her dark hair was dirty and matted with filth. Slowly her blue eyes found their way to his face and stared in fear. He recognized her as a girl that was in the grade beneath his, he was a third year* in high school. Izaya knew that many of the yakuza felt indifferent towards their members that found it fun to rape women. Izaya had only one opinion about it; if they're below the age of consent* leave them alone. _

_She was probably seventeen, plus or minus a year, and he didn't know how long this had been going on with her. He wasn't sure if she had been raped though, but what other reason would there be for her to have no clothes. Izaya moved toward her and she flinched and squeezed her eyes close. Normally he wouldn't feel much for anyone, especially someone so pathetic, but he pitied this girl._

"_I'm not going to hurt you." Izaya said kneeling and holding out his hand to the frightened girl. She stared at his hand and then looked up at his face making him feel as if she were trying to find a reason to trust him. "My name is Orihara Izaya, what's yours?"_

"_M-my name is Kuroki Naomi." Her voice was softer than a whisper, but he still heard her clearly as she took his hand._

Izaya snapped out of the memory as he stood in front of the closed door. Naomi committing suicide hadn't actually been the first thing that came to his mind, and after asking Kine* he figured she was much worse off. He looked everywhere for her, but never found her. Izaya never thought he would feel distress by not having her around him, he couldn't figure out why, and he probably never would. His Naomi was back now though, and he felt like a piece of him had returned, but he still didn't feel whole. He reached out and knocked on the door and then waited a moment. The object of his thoughts stood there in pajamas and her hair was pulled back in a damp messy bun.

"I was wondering how long you would stand there before knocking." She said smirking at him.

"Why am I not surprised you have surveillance in the halls." He said to her and she giggled.

"Actually," she started as she stepped out into the hallway and then pointed at the security camera, "I just hacked their system."

"Where did you learn how to do something like that?" Izaya asked and she cocked her head.

"You, of course." She said to him, "So what is it you want."

"I just wanted to talk." He said and she raised a skeptical brow at that, "I know I did some things that were pretty horrible to you."

"I don't want to talk." She said in an 'I-mean-it' tone of voice, "Not about that, I'll talk about anything, but not that."

"Can I come in?" he asked he and she shook her head.

"If I still trusted you, then maybe." She said stepping forward and shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door as he stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"Only maybe?" he said smirking.

"What have you been up to since I've been gone?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"I looked for you." He started and she laughed a little.

"And when did you start looking for a body." She asked smirking at him as he stopped smiling.

"Naomi-chan if you want me to apologize, give up because it's not happening." He said and she laughed.

"The only reason I'd ever ask for an apology is if I forgave you and I don't see that happening any time soon." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Somehow I doubt that." Izaya said cocking his head to the side as he smirked.

"If you want me to forgive you, then give me a reason to." She said opening her door without turning away from him.

"Do you still love me?" he asked as she turned around. She paused for a moment before turning back around to look at him.

"… Nah, its just lust." She said shutting the door. He smiled noticing the tale tell sign that she was lying.

* * *

*In Japan a third year student would be considered as a senior in high school in the US.

*The age of consent in Japan is actually 20 years of age.

*Kine is a character from the light novels. He has only ever been mentioned, not actually seen. He was the one that introduced Izaya to the Awakusu.

Shadow's Ramble: I felt very sad when I saw no reviews on my last chapter… although it wasn't a very good one so I understand. In this chapter you get to see how Izaya handles seeing her for the first time, both in his flash back and when he meets her in Shiki's car. I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter and if any of you have any suggestions for this story please suggest away! I really enjoy hearing what you like or don't like, so let me know. Please, review, favorite, and follow! Shadow out~!


	4. Let's Make a Deal

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the two members of Katana Ame chat at the café. She was one story above them and across the street with binoculars pulled up to her eyes. From reading their lips she could see that they weren't talking about business, but about family. She took a mental note of that just in case black mail was needed. They seemed like ordinary people to her; not the type to get involved in a yakuza group, but then again she wasn't the type either.

"Why didn't we just ask Izaya-san to do this?" she asked Shiki while continuing to watch them.

"Because he'd charge us," He said and she nodded with a laugh.

"They're not really talking about anything important to us, you don't think that he could've lied to us?" she asked and he shrugged.

"We'll figure it out sooner or later." Shiki sighed as he flipped a page in the book he was reading.

"So what did Dougen-sama say when you told him what Izaya-san said?" Naomi asked as she continued to watch their targets.

"His first suggestion was to use you as bait, but he figured that was too dangerous." He said not looking up at her.

"He thought that because I'm a woman." She said and Shiki nodded, "I'll just have to prove him wrong then."

Shiki shook his head as she put the binoculars down on the table. He knew that saying what he did would get from her and he wasn't surprised in the least when she walked out of the second floor café. He marked his page in his book and took up the binoculars to watch their targets.

* * *

Naomi resisted biting her lip as she walked up to the frighteningly familiar building. Katana Ame had chosen to use the old building that had been the setting for many of her nightmares as their hide out. It was a beautiful home, but it was haunting to her.

"Ladies first," Katsumi said opening the door for her. She took off her shoes at the door and waited for him to lead her through the house. She looked at the house as she walked through it. A lot of things were different about the house, like the wall colors, decorations, and the owner. "So why do you want a job with us?"

"I never finished high school, and I have ties to people that work underground." She said and Katsumi nodded.

"Who do you have ties to?" he asked her.

"Kishitani Shinra, Orihara Izaya, and I knew Kine of the Awakusu before he resigned." She said naming all the simi-safe ones she could.

"How did you know Kine?" he asked her.

"I met him through family." She said nonchalantly.

"Other than that you have no ties to the Awakusu?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Good." He said and the smiled a little, "Sorry for all the questions, but with us being a new Yakuza group and all it's hard to trust anyone."

"_It's hard to trust anyone period."_ She thought to herself while just nodding in agreement with him.

"Unfortunately, you won't be meeting the boss today, but you'll be meeting some of the others." Katsumi said to her smiling.

"When will I get to meet him?" she asked him.

"It depends on how well we think we can trust you." He said and she nodded.

"My guess is you'll be running a back ground check on me, right?" she said with a smile.

"Yes." He said to her.

"That'll be the most boring thing you'll ever see." She joked with him as she tried to lighten up.

"Oh don't worry; after we look up all the recorded things about you, we'll go that Orihara Izaya you spoke of, the info broker." He said to her. She kept a straight face, but on the inside she felt as if her stomach had turned inside out.

* * *

Izaya sat at his desk chatting online with Mikado, Celty, Anri, and Masaomi on his computer while looking up information on his laptop. All his plans for them were running smoothly and he couldn't have been more bored. He was getting tired of them and their simple predictable actions. Sure, he wasn't going to stop his games with them, but he wanted a new game. He wanted a game that would keep him entertained for a while.

His phone began to ring and he typed out a quick "I'll be right back," on the chat room as he reached for the ringing phone. Looking at the caller ID an oddly happy smile formed on the informant's lips.

"Hello my sweet Naomi~!" he sang into the phone.

"Izaya-kun don't say my name like that." She growled at him for not using an honorific.

"I could always call you Nushi-chan*~!" he purred knowing she was probably blushing on the other end of the phone.

"You're flirting with me over the phone, really?" she dead panned and Izaya chuckled with amusement. So she wasn't the same blushing school girl he remembered, but that just made her all the more interesting.

"So what if I am?" he asked hearing her sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Izaya-kun… I know I'm in no position to ask for a favor, but…" she sighed again.

"Then let's not call it a favor and I'll charge you accordingly." He said earning a nervous laugh from her.

"You and I both know I'm just an underling, I can't afford –"

"Naomi-chan just tell me what it is already?" he cut off her.

"Katana Ame is going to come to you asking for information about me, please tell them nothing about me being affiliated with the Awakusu other than before… before I left." She said and Izaya was quiet for a moment.

"If I do that what do I get?" he asked figuring out pretty easily that the Awakusu was using her as a spy.

"What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg you in front of everyone?" she asked him and he chuckled smirking.

"Well, I've already had you on your knees before." He said and then added, "as well as several other positions."

"Is that what you want me to do? To _sleep_ with you again?" she said and he could tell she was getting angry.

"I want more than just your body." He said mentally thanking her for giving him an idea.

"Then tell me already!" she yelled into the phone.

"I want you back." He said calmly and this time she was the one that was silent. If it weren't for her breathing he would've thought she had hung up on him. "You did say you still felt lust for me, so it shouldn't be too hard to fake the love you once had."

"You don't love me so why should I agree to this besides that you'll tell Katana Ame the truth, and don't give me that 'I love all humans' crap either." She said and he laughed as he spun around in his chair and stood to walk around his desk.

"Well, you are the only one of my humans I feel lust for, so I want you." He said knowing she was probably rolling her eyes, "and I can offer you protection that not even the Awakusu can."

"And what protection would that be?"

"I can chase away the monsters just like I did when you were seventeen." He said in a gentle and sweet tone that would've had most girl's swooning.

"You're the only monster that needs chased away from me now and if I need to get away from you I'll just get with Shizuo-kun." She said and he frowned.

"I'm having second thoughts; maybe I will go ahead and tell them." He said and she laughed on the other end, "Why are you laughing?"

"I can't believe you got jealous." She giggled, "I mean even you know I call him my brother at times; do you really think I would sleep with someone I considered as a sibling?"

"I wasn't jealous." He lied, but she let it go, "so are you going to take my offer or should I just look for your obituary in the newspaper?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she said softly.

"I don't want to look for a dead body again." He said to her as he leaned against his desk, "and if your mine again, I want you living with me."

"I guess it's a good thing I haven't unpacked yet." She said almost sounding sad.

"I promise not to be as horrible this time." He said and she laughed without humor.

"When do you want me to move?" she asked and he smiled.

"I'll have someone over at your house to move your things tomorr –"

"I don't have that much stuff; I could probably fit it all in the back of a car." She said cutting him off mid sentence.

"Then I'll be over later tonight to help you." He said and she sighed.

"Izaya-kun it's already eleven something." She groaned and he laughed.

"I'll be over later."

* * *

"You never did have very many things." Izaya said as they carried her things into his apartment all in one trip.

"I grew up running; I learned to travel light." She said as he sat her things down on his desk. She followed him over and sat what she had in her arms down on the desk too.

"I know." He said leaning against his desk and watching her.

"Did…" she trailed off looking away from him, "… did you miss me?"

"… At first," He said as she looked up at him, "You should get some sleep; you'll be a grump all day if you don't."

"What about you?" she said blinking tiredly.

"I'm used to sleeping odd hours." He said shrugging, "my room is up the stairs."

"Okay, goodnight."

* * *

*Nushi can mean a master, a god, or a lover. Izaya mean it as a lover in this

Shadow's Ramble: Sorry I haven't updated until today, but I had finals at school and didn't have a whole lot of time to write on this. You get to see a bit more of how Izaya and Naomi are with each other in this chapter. Oh and I noticed that the last time I updated on this that it didn't bump my story back up to the top like it usually does. I don't know if this was happening to anyone else or if FF just hated me that day. If it doesn't bump my story back up this time I'm taking it down and putting it back up. Anyway, please review. The more reviews I get the faster I write. I'd also love if you guys would follow and favorite me too~! Shadow out~!


	5. Peck on the Lips

_Izaya watched her as she sat on the end of the couch with her knees hugged to her chest. She stared straight forward, but looked at nothing. He thought she was broken at that moment, but later he realized she was only cracked on the surface. Izaya was the one that shattered her to pieces, but at that moment he wasn't as cruel. Eighteen year old Izaya was a different person; he was still corrupt, still human loving, and still eccentric. He wasn't heartless, or maybe she just brought out a different side to him. Not even he was sure about how he felt at that age. _

"_Naomi-san," He finally broke the silence around them causing her to jump. Her empty blue eyes shifted to his curious crimson ones. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her face. She had long black lashes that made her eyes stand out even more than normal, and then there was an odd little freckle that looked like a beauty mark just under her left eye. "Why don't you talk to me?" _

"_What about?" she asked in a soft voice. _

"_When was the last time you went to school?" he asked and she looked away from him._

"_It was the beginning of this school year." She said as she went back to staring at nothing._

"_You know you've probably missed too much to go back this year." He said and she hid her face on top knees. "It's okay, you'll be okay."_

_She flinched away from him as he touched her shoulder. Izaya moved closer to her only to have her shrink away from him, but she couldn't go far since she was pressed up against the arm of the couch anyway. He reached over and gently turned her face to look at him. Her eyes were sad and teary, but she still didn't cry._

"_School was all I had left, and now he's even taken that away from me." Her voice cracked and she rubbed her sleeve across her eyes._

"_I'd say that you could go back next year, but…" he knew that was unlikely. He was still looking for her and as long as she was here and as long as Kine kept leading _him_ away from her she would be safe. _

"_Sometimes… I think about going back there and that he'll end it, but I know I'd just go back to endless pain." She said looking up at Izaya. _

"_Don't think like that, and besides, I'll never let you go." He said putting his arms around her. She stiffened at such close contact, but Izaya didn't let go. He wouldn't let go of her, not when she needed someone…_

* * *

Namie opened the door to Izaya's loft and then turned to lock it. A loud thump and laughter was heard from behind her. She turned to look only to see Izaya's chair spinning, but no Izaya. Still she heard his laughter.

"S-stop!" He giggled out, "I'm going to piss my pants!"

"Liar –ah!" She walked around the side of the desk to see him tickling a girl on her sides. They both stopped and stared up at her as she stared blankly down at them.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked and Izaya sat up on his knees.

"This is Naomi-chan." He said to Namie, "And this horrible human is Namie-chan."

"Please, the only horrible human in this room is you." Naomi said sitting up.

"Why are you here?" Namie asked her.

"Naomi-chan is living with me." Izaya answered for her while pulling her into a hug against his chest. She grimaced as she squirmed out of his embrace and then stood up. Namie was already walking towards her desk with her usual scowl. Izaya had piled her desk with seemingly endless stacks of paper work.

"You don't actually expect me to have this all done by the end of the day?" Namie asked him as he stood up.

"No I expect it to be done by noon." He said cheerily.

"I can help you." Naomi offered her.

"Nope, you're coming with me when I go out today." He said putting his arms around her waist. She wiggled her way out of his arms again and walked a short distance away.

"Okay, then I'll change into something else." She said walking towards the stairs.

* * *

"Stop it." Izaya only chuckled at her protest and pulled her closer to him as they walked down the streets in Ikebukuro. He knew that it made her uncomfortable to be affectionate when they were in public or when another person was in the room. She was modest, and he liked that about her most of the time.

"I wonder what Shizu-chan would think if he saw us together again?" Izaya said leaning close to her.

"What are you up to?" Naomi narrowed her eyes at him. He turned her face and she saw Shizuo and Tom walking down the street. Tom had already seen them as he gave her a disappointed look.

"You brought me here knowing this would happen." She said moving away from him and walking into a nearby alley. He followed after her just as the sound of bending metal hitting cement reached their ears.

"Meet me in front of Russia Sushi." Izaya said kissing her before running off. She sighed and leaned against the alley as Shizuo ran to its entrance. He stopped when he saw her and just stared at her. She nodded at his silent question only for him to rush past her shouting Izaya's name angrily.

"You're with him again, aren't you?" She turned back to look at the alley entrance to see Tom.

"Yes." She said after a few seconds of silence.

Tom clicked his tongue in distaste as he walked closer to her, "You know how Shizuo-kun feels for you and yet you flaunt the fact that you're with someone he hates, sometimes I think you and Izaya deserve each other."

"I hate to say it, but I honestly don't care anymore." She said walking past him.

"Why are you back with him anyway?" Tom asked and she paused for a moment.

"My job requires it." She said and then kept walking.

* * *

Shiki frowned as he watched Izaya and Naomi walk down the street. He didn't know what the reasoning behind them being together was, but he was going to find out. She could give him information about the Awakusu and he didn't want that. He continued to watch them for a while when she walked into an alley way and Izaya followed her. A stop sign skidded across the ground where Izaya had been, but still he didn't take his eyes off of them. Izaya leaned forward and kissed her before bolting down the alley. Shiki looked away knowing that he would be having an awkward conversation with his employee after her day off.

* * *

Namie sighed as the two walked into the Shinjuku loft an hour past the time she usually got off. She had worked to make the deadline Izaya had requested the work to be done and had nothing to do afterwards. To say she was angry was an understatement.

"You can go home now if you'd like Namie-chan." Izaya said and she looked up to see he had a bandage on his face. Naomi didn't look very happy at the moment either.

Wordlessly she walked over to her desk and grabbed her purse before heading out the door. She was halfway down the hall when she realized she had forgotten her lab coat. With an irritated sigh she turned back, but stopped outside the door when she heard talking.

"I don't care that's it's just a little scrape, I hate it when you get hurt." Naomi sounded upset.

"I know." Izaya's voice was oddly caring and then there was silence.

Quickly and quietly Namie opened the door and saw her with her face hidden in his chest as he kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on her head. Namie felt like she was invading on them and quickly reached over to the coat rack and got her lab coat. She looked back at them to see Izaya watching her. His expression let her know he was not happy with her seeing this. She closed the door silently and slightly surprised to have seen a side of her boss that was gentle for a moment.

* * *

Shadow's Ramble: So this was kind of a fluffy filler chapter, but I can't wait to write that awkward conversation between her and Shiki. Oh and I should be changing the rating to M in the next chapter, maybe. I would also love to hear if you guys have anything you'd like to request for this story, or if you'd like to request a whole other story. I'd like to thank Leyshla Gisel for being my only reviewer for the last two chapters! I'd really like more reviews, please! Also favorites and follows are nice too. Shadow out~!


End file.
